


three times home

by jasperaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperaster/pseuds/jasperaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tooru stays far too late practicing again. shouyou brings him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three times home

**Author's Note:**

> -the three of them are all at university.  
> -oikawa and kenma live together.  
> -kenma uses they/them pronouns!
> 
> i posted this on an impulse. feel free to let me know what you thought, even if it's just "nice one, homie". welcome to my oihinaken hell, i guess.

to tooru's surprise, it's not kenma who comes to get him, but shouyou. shouyou, who looks deeply reproachful as he walks the last block towards the gym with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. tooru winces a little under that gaze, but tries not to show it. he starts walking to meet shouyou halfway. shouyou doesn't even greet him when they get close, just turns on his heel and jerks his head back the way he came. tooru follows. the discontent is practically radiating off of shouyou in waves. is he this displeased to be coming to fetch tooru? why didn't kenma come, if shouyou was going to be so upset about it? tooru wants out, or he wants shouyou to say something. maybe both.

they're almost home when shouyou stops dead and turns on tooru like he hadn't been ignoring him the whole way. tooru almost bumps him with the force of his hastily ceased next step. shouyou's brows are pulled deep like he's been thinking, but the set of his mouth drags with dissatisfaction even as he opens it. "why d'you do that? push yourself so hard you need someone to fetch you home? you worried kenma."

tooru bristles at the reprimand. "i'll remind you, shouyou, that you have done the same before. i'm sure you know perfectly well why i do it."

shouyou pulls a hand from his pocket to jab it into tooru's chest. "i've done it _with_ you, and half only to make sure you don't hurt yourself. we can't go losing our captain to his own stupid perfectionism even before our first game." a tiny flash of regret, just a little bit, darts across his face as the words exit his mouth, but he's shouyou so he pushes on. "yeah, the other half is more like what you're thinking, but so what? i still let it go enough to go home and sleep. i know you were planning on staying there longer if kenma hadn't called you. don't pretend you would have stopped."

tooru holds eye contact a second longer, looks away. his fingers fiddle with his sleeve without permission. he's pissed, but mostly because he knows what shouyou is saying is true. tooru doesn't stop, and he knows he should, tells himself he should, and he doesn't know why the connection doesn't go through. he wants it to go through. he wants to feel control like he does in a match, and direct the flow of himself the same way he pinpoints the ball and the players around him. he wants it. he doesn't know how to get it.

keeping his head high, away from shouyou's gaze, tooru adjusts the strap of the bag on his shoulder. he schools his voice to calm. "i'd like to go home, if you'll let me by. i don't know if you're staying tonight, but if you aren't, you might as well go back to your place. it's late." shouyou snorts, a tiny thing that tooru hears nonetheless.

"yeah, it's late. i am staying, though. c'mon, kenma's probably worrying."

they find kenma at the kitchen table, looking decidedly not worried. tooru suspects they may have had a hand in shouyou coming to get him after all. huh.

shouyou plops back into the chair he had apparently been occupying before, complaining that it has lost his heat. kenma eyes him from behind their textbook. tooru goes to leave his stuff in his room and change into pajamas. he's kind of not in the mood for studying. not unusual, but he'd really rather sleep. he'll just make some tea and go to bed, probably.

he doesn't. he ends up sitting at the kitchen table with his drained mug for another hour, just... listening. watching. being in the same room as shouyou and kenma, breathing the same air. they're not even talking much, mostly shouyou complaining about studying and kenma sighing with various degrees of exasperation. tooru goes to bed when the two of them get ready to sleep themselves, shouyou situated in his usual spot on the couch and kenma nestled away in their room. he lays awake for a little while, but not as long as he might. the light of the streetlamps comes muted through the curtains. he's tired. he curls into himself a little and drifts off, gently.


End file.
